federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - November, 2401
This page chronicles posts #14301-14383 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30st of the year 2401. *FP - October, 2401 *FP - December, 2401 Earth Plots First Week On Election Day, JULIAN BASHIR, RAJA BASHIR and LEONARDO BASHIR are all out to vote, making Leo vote anyway despite not being 18. Soon enough, VIDIAL TARLICA arrives and makes a big scene about voting for Greenwood and doing her duty. That night, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is with LALI GREENWOOD as the election results come in. He ends up winning with a majority 5/4 getting the confidence of Earth, Vulcan, Risa, Zalda and Bajor. In the morning, CHRISTOPHER and LALI have some celebratory time together, very happy about their prospective future. AVANDAR DEVRIX needs some alone time and gets ANNA-ALEENA THAY to play along so he can sneak out. He goes to see MORGAN ELBRUNNE and confesses to her his feelings before they make out. MORGAN is more than happy and confesses everything to MAXLY ELBRUNNE, feeling like a princess. AVANDAR is seen by SELEIA at night but his mind is on Morgan, calling his fiancé that instead. This pisses off SELEIA and she goes to her mother to move up the plans in hopes of deterring Morgan. The next day, SELEIA lures AVANDAR into a room at the embassy and uses Deltan hormones and seduces him, losing her virginity to him – MORGAN seeing everything. MORGAN goes home, really upset and crying, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE seeing it and trying to comfort her by explaining the House life isn’t that great. JAMES MUNROE and CYDJA MUNROE arrive to Earth with ERON MUNROE, SAHARAH MUNROE and their youngest in hopes of staying with LALI and CHRIS. While there, LALI discovers from SAHARAH is pregnant and she isn’t sure what to do about it, suggesting maybe she should talk to Keiko. Second Week Seeking out KEIKO MUNROE, SAHARAH MUNROE talks to her grandmother about her pregnancy and Keiko is shocked. The woman advises her to look into who the father is and that she has to be the one to tell her parents. SAHARAH contacts Maloor Lineer, a heavy metal rocker in the group CombiCardi, to tell him she suspects he is the father. He doesn’t seem to care and blocks her communications. SAHARAH finally has no other choice but to go with KEIKO to JAMES MUNROE and CYDJA MUNROE. She tells them she is pregnant and James freaks out, while Cydja is more comforting. Excited to pop the question, BRYCE WREN asks ASHLEY MOSS to marry him only to have her hesitate. She explains she is bulimic and worried it may change his opinion of her, but Bryce explains in the grand scheme that isn’t too bad. Third Week Finishing his ballet classes, LEONARDO BASHIR gets a surprise run in with his Uncle NRR’BT MADDIX. They talk about girls and dating, Nrr’bt worried people are going to think he is gay because of his ballet. Leo is then invited to a strip club with Nrr’bt and Corban. ANNA-ALEENA THAY is in a Bajoran market when she thinks she sees Jatar, but it ends up being mKORAN JATAR. She takes her over to the Mirror Universe and plans on selling her. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD notices that Anna is missing from work and seeks out HEIDI THAY expressing his worry about the girl. MAXLY ELBRUNNE is being watched by TUCKER DORR when he surprises her with the ‘banana biker’ and has a banana sheath over his penis. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE walks in at a bad moment and forces Tucker to talk back home in his banana underwear, where NARYANNA DORR sees and Tucker has to explain. Later, Andrus takes him back to the house for some beer since he was a good sport. Worried about Anna, HEIDI contacts ABBOTT and asks him to look into Anna’s disappearance since that is his job. MAXLY has a chat with MORGAN ELBRUNNE who has quit her job at the Betazoid embassy and they discuss the differences between love and like. ABBOTT is in the same Bajoran market and runs into HAVARIS KETLER when they are able to get a clue from an interdimensional transporter site. MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA is feeling left out because of her family and asks SIDNEY PIPER to elope. He worries for her and asks for her to think on it. Fourth Week Hoping to make his fiancé feel better, SIDNEY PIPER seeks out KATAL T’KASSUS and inquires with her about changing the date of her wedding so Mylee can feel more species. Katal is agreeable and offers to talk to her own fiancé about it. ABBOTT is back in the hospital with a fever and feeling ill when his mother HEIDI THAY arrives and offers to pamper him back at their Ireland home. ANNA is greeted by her father DENORIAN THAY who opens up about his ‘what if’ experiences with his first fiancé. When they are about to leave, ABBOTT inquires with ANNA how much she remembered, but she doesn’t seem to remember how brutally he killed the people in front of her. MORGAN ELBRUNNE writes Avandar one last time, explaining that she now realizes she was used and offers her congratulations to him and his new fiancé Seleia. Cardassia Plots Second Week Getting more into the swing of motherhood, AFON MAKLA-DAMAR returns home from work with baby Jorien. She speaks with CORAT DAMAR about sexual things, namely fantasies and exploring more of what they like. AFON later has a sit down with GWENI DAMAR and speaks with her about Dr. Serik’s penis pamphlet and how Corat’s libido and stamina is considerably lower than what it used to be. Fourth Week After a moment of intimacy, AARIX DAMAR and ZETERI DAMAR discuss their future and she announces to him that she is once more pregnant. For their first anniversary, AFON MAKLA-DAMAR wanted to do something special for GWENI DAMAR as well, getting her a pretty night gown, where Gweni gives Afon some handmade Vole things. That evening, CORAT DAMAR and AFON arrive back and he gives her his own gift, which are some kinky accessories and the two try them out! Kron Plots Fourth Week Now on the ice planet, YORKIN DAMAR and MIRIANA MALIK experience just how freezing it is. Getting to his trailer, he finds cocaine there as part of his contract and Malik has him call his manager to get that removed right away. Bajor Plots First Week Wishing to have some information JI’VARA MENKAH’NNI seeks out BENJAMIN WOLFE and asks about the Romulan presence on Earth. He explains about the schools and suggests she somehow gets involved. Third Week Coming out of the hospital, HAYDEN LIU is happy to be a father again after NERYS LIU gave birth to BOHAI LIU (November 16, 2401). They discuss the possibilities of moving to Earth for a new project of Hayden’s. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week In the morning, ANNA is brought onto the slave market where mCHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is there and buys here since he knows Anna’s counterpart. mCHRIS brings her home for mHEIDI HANSEN and ANNA is shocked to see how different mChris and her mirror mother are, only then catching on she was in the mUniverse. Getting excited over ANNA, mCHRIS goes to her and starts to make out and get fresh when mHEIDI sees, insisting they sell her for twins which would be more fun. ABBOTT arrives to the mUniverse and runs into mSAMANTHA ELRBUNNE forcing her to bring him to mJATAR who he beats the information out of. Fourth Week Now bought by mAVANDAR DEVRIX, ANNA-ALEENA THAY is horrified when she is taken into a ‘toy’ room which is more like a sexual torture chamber. Fearing for her life she struggles with mAvandar and is able to kill him –albeit by accident – before he gets anywhere. ABBOTT THAY finds mHEIDI HANSEN and questions her about Anna, getting weirded out by her odd ways, leaving to find his sister. ANNA flees and runs into a gang of guys, only to have ABBOTT finally find her and kill the men without regret. They are able to beam back to the other Universe. Betazoid Plots Fourth Week On the planet, AVANDAR DEVRIX is feeling ill, a side-effect from the pheromones, when SELEIA LAUN attempts to overthrow his position more by getting him to stay home. #11 November, 2401 #11 November, 2401 #11 November, 2401